The X-Games
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the X-Games comes to Toon City, Max Goof enters himself and some of his friends to compete as the Super Seven, but his old rival Bradley Uppercrust III enters the competition with some of the Toon Manor resident's enemies. Meanwhile, GDN tries to find Daffy a job at the Crimson Dragon, which is owned by himself and is sponsoring the X-Games.
1. New Recruit to the League

At the villain's lair, the League was listening to Nega Dragon's plan for world domination.

"What exactly are you planning on with the X-Games?" said Eggman.

"I plan on seven of us entering the games." Said Nega Dragon.

Everyone became shocked.

"And they call me crazy." Said Joker.

"You are crazy." Said Plankton.

"Quiet, we're going to enter the X-Games, after we win those games, we'll enter every type of competition there is, after we win those, we'll then be able to take over the world of athletics, then take over the entire world for real." Said Nega Dragon.

"You'll need people that are athletic to do that." Said Karai.

"Yeah, how do you expect to do that?" the torso part of the two headed parrot said.

"A few days ago, I brung in a new member to the league. This new member was a legend of the collage X-Games. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Bradley Uppercrust III." Said Nega Dragon.

Suddenly, Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) entered the room.

"Bradley will train us to be athletic, so we'll be able to win the X-Games." Said Nega Dragon.

"I already entered us into the X-Games. One thing I know for certain is that my old rival Max Goof might enter the games." Said Bradley, "So for the next few days, you'll be trained to laugh at the face of death in the games, being able to do things beyond any human. Training starts today."

The villains cheered. Bradley sat on a chair and removed his shoes and put his feet on the table.

"But first, someone better give me a foot rub, can't train any of you without a foot rub." Said Bradley.

"This will be so boring." Said Harley.


	2. Signing up

At the manor, Max, Roxanne, GDN, and Debby were chilling in the swimming pool.

"Now this is the life." said Max, "Relaxing in the swimming pool everyday, hoping that something good happens."

Daffy walked to the pool.

"I just laid a bronze egg." said Daffy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone said.

"What?" said Daffy.

"You're a guy, guy's don't lay eggs." said Debby.

"What do you mean?" said Daffy.

"DAFFY, DID YOU LEAVE A DOOKIE IN YOUR BEDROOM!?" shouted Duncan, "IF YOU DID, YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE EVER AGAIN!"

"Mother." said Daffy.

"Daffy, hide under the water." said GDN.

Daffy knew what his new friend was talking about.

"Got it." Daffy said.

Daffy jumped into the pool. Duncan then came out in swim shorts.

"Alright, where's the duck?" said Duncan.

"In the pool." said Max.

"Thanks." Duncan dived in the pool and gave Daffy a beating.

"Why'd you tell him?" said GDN.

"My father always told me to tell the truth, plus Daffy can't swim." Said Max.

Debby and GDN looked at each other.

"I really should try and teach Daffy to swim." GDN said.

Debby smiled.

"True honey but seeing the water reminds me of how we met." Debby said.

GDN smiled.

"Oh yeah we met at the mall and bumped into each other and fell in the water." GDN said, "Good day."

Duncan poked his head out of the water.

"Which mall are we talking?" said Duncan.

"The Crimson Dragon, I own the place." Said GDN.

Everyone became shocked, even Daffy who poked his head out of the water.

"You own a mall?" said Daffy.

"Yep, it's got lots of things, stores, a swimming pool with a huge water slide, and a food court, one of the places in the food court is the Krusty Krab." Said GDN, "Spongebob's boss, Mr. Krabs, asked me if he can put a Krusty Krab in the mall, I agreed. Unfortunately, he didn't pay me for it. Luckily, he has to pay me monthly rent because of it."

"Back up Asian boy, how'd you acquire a mall?" said Duncan.

"I housesat for McFist." Said GDN.

Duncan knew that GDN was lying.

"How long you going to lie?" said Duncan.

"It's half true, I housesat for the man and tricked some of his robots into building the mall for me." Said GDN.

"Not convinced." Duncan got out of the pool and walked into the mansion.

"It's true, another thing that's true is that the Crimson Dragon is sponsoring this year's X-Games and there here in Toon City." Said GDN.

Max became excited.

"The X-Games are here? I gotta sign up." Max got out of the pool and walked into the mansion.

"Is it a good idea to have him signing up for a competition?" said GDN.

"He's a pro. He told me that he and his old friends entered the collage X-Games in their freshman year and won." said Roxanne.

With Max, he was standing in a line of competitors hoping to join the X-Games. He then got to the table.

"I'd like to sign up for the X-Games." said Max.

"Any experience?" asked the guy at the table.

"I won the collage X-Games durring my first year in collage." said Max.

"You've a team?" asked the guy.

"Team?" asked Max.

"Yeah, each person signing up needs to have a team of seven." said the guy.

"Why yes I do." Max ran off and came back with Robin, Shaggy, Randy, Mike, Zoey, and Mikey, "These six guys are part of my team."

"What are you doing man?" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, shut the hell up." Max said through gritted teeth.

"And who do you call your team?" asked the guy.

"We're-" Robin tried to say something, but was interupted by Max.

"-called the Super Seven." said Max.

"Okay, you're in." said the man, as he signed the team name up.

Max and the others walked off.

"What the hell man, you're signing us up for a competition?" said Robin.

"Signed you up." said Max, "Now we just need to train for the competition in a week and win."

"Yeah that's not going to happen, my doctor told me not to enter a competition...eh I mean my phsycayatrist." said Mike.

"You don't need to hide it any longer. Everyone in the mansion knows about your condition." said Randy.

"True, it is the reason everyone thinks I'm an odd ball." said Mike.

"That's how he was able to win me over." said Zoey.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal Max Goof." said a voice familiar to Max.

Max turned to where the voice came from and saw his arch rival.

"Bradley Uppercrust the third." said Max.

"It's been a long time." said Bradley.

"Who is this guy?" asked Mikey.

"My arch rival, Bradley Uppercrust the third." said Max, "He was part of a team in the collage X-Games called the Gammas. His team always won by cheating. Last I saw him, he was thrown into a blimp."

"Because of that day, I spent an entire year in the hospital and two years in rehab." said Bradley.

"Wait a minute, how do you spend a year in a hospital and an additional two years going through rehabilitation thereapy?" said Mike.

"It was very painful." said Bradley.

"What are you doing here?" said Max.

"I heard the X-Games were being held in Toon City, so I figured I'd sign up just to have some fun. However, seeing that you signed up with a bunch of losers, I might as well do it to show everyone that you've got weaklings with you." said Bradley.

That got on everyone's nerves.

"Now see here." Robin said.

Max stopped Robin.

"For the record Bradley, these six 'losers' are the best athletes I know." said Max, "For the record, we're going to win the games."

"That's nice." said Bradley, "Who do you call yourselves?"

"The Super Seven." said Max.

Bradley chuckled a bit.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sign my team up." said Bradley as he left.

"Man, what an asshole." said Mike.

"I'd like to see the look on his face when we beat him and his team." said Zoey.

Max became confused.

"Wait, first, you weren't to happy when I signed you up for this, but know you want to help me out?" said Max.

"Sure, that rival of your's is a bgi jerk." said Mikey.

"We'll help you out." said Robin.

"Really." said Max.

"Sure, when does training begin." said Shaggy.

"Tomorrow." said Max.


	3. Finding the Team Costume

At the villains lair, Bradley Uppercrust III came back and Nega Dragon and the other league looked at him.

"So Bradley did ya sighn the team up?" Nega Dragon asked.

Bradley smiled and bowed tyo his boss.

"Yes sir and I sighed already chose my six teamates." Bradley said.

"Who are the people you the one called Bradley Uppercrust the third chose for the competition that is called the X-Games." A Krang Droid asked.

Bradley looked at Shredder.

"Do this guy always talk like this?" He asked.

"Yes they all do." Shredder said. "Now who are the six?

"Well the six I chose are Nega Dragon, Karai, Joker, Harley, Two Headed Parrot, and you'll see who I chose for number 6." Bradley said.

Meanwhile, at the Crimson Dragon, the mall that's shaped like a dragon, GDN, Duncan, Sonic and Daffy were sitting at the food court.

"Nice, I still don't believe the fact that you tricked some robots into building a mall." said Duncan.

"I could get a job here, but I don't know where, mostly because I don't know how many stores there are in this place." said Daffy.

"Excuse me a minute." Sonic ran off and came back, "There are 936 stores in the mall. An amusment park, a swimming pool and a movie theater."

"I had no idea and I own this place." said GDN.

"How many people paid you a visit?" said Duncan.

"I only recall Spongebob's boss Mr. Krabs. He has to pay me $99 a month for space." said GDN.

"You mean the crustactious cheapskate? You're definetly showing him who the boss is." said Duncan.

"Hey I may be the boss but Krabbs agreed and said it was a reasonable price." GDN said. "Plus I gave his daughter Pearl a job at her own store."

Just then a Robo Ape came to the food court and saw his boss.

"Robo Ape, find this duck a job." GDN said pointing to Daffy.

"Sure." said Robo Ape.

The Robo Ape grabbed Daffy by the neck and walked off with him.

"I'm going to be dinner, I just know it." said Daffy.

"I hope so, he's very annoying." said Duncan.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

GDN shook his head.

"No guys, Daffy won't." GDN said and saw Debby coming with the X-Games Flyer. "Ah Debby are those some of the Flyers for the X-Games?"

"Yes they are dear." Debbie said and kissed her boyfriend. "A lot of people are joining. Even some villains."

GDN smiled.

"Cool." He said.

Just then Max and his team came in.

"We need team costumes for the X-Games." said Max, "You got a place?"

"I know just the place." said GDN.

Later, everyone was in a clothing store, GDN, Debby, Duncan and Sonic were looking at Max, Robin, Randy, Mikey, Shaggy, Mike and Zoey dressed in a tight black leather jumpsuit with red lines on the arms.

"No, no, that's saying to much." said Duncan, "It's saying that we like to go to show off our bodies without showing them off."

"Think so?" Mikey asked.

"I agree." Mike said.

"Yeah." Zoey said. "Have anything else?"

"Sure." said GDN.

Several seconds later, Max, Robin, Randy, Mikey, Shaggy, Mike and Zoey were now dressed like Superman(Supergirl in Zoey's case).

"Um why are we dressed like Superman and Supergirl in Zoey's case." Max asked.

"No idea." said Shaggy.

"That's saying nothing but kryptonite can stop us." said Sonic.

"Are you sure, because if Spongebob looks hot in his Batman costume, I might look hot in this." said Mike.

Zoey blushed and grabbed Mike.

"Come here you." said Zoey.

Mike and Zoey began to make out, much to everyone's disqust.

"Great, now I'll never think of Superman and Supergirl as cousins ever again." said GDN.

Seconds later, Max's team was now dressed up in karate uniforms.

"Like really?" Shaggy asked.

Debbie shook her head.

"I think that is weird." She said.

"Same here." A Robo Ape said. "But I have may have a idea."

Seconds later, Max's team was now dressed in a red tank top, dark blue denim jacket, purple leather pants, gold leather boots, and red helmets.

"Now that's what I call a team uniform." said Sonic.

"Yeah." GDN said and turned to the Robo Ape. "Nice choices."

The Robo Ape smiled.

"Thanks sir." The Robo Ape said. "Also there is someone named Karai is here."

"WHAT!?" everyone but Sonic and Shaggy said.

They then saw Karai entering the store holding a white flag.

"I come in peace." said Karai.

"Relax, she and I became friends." said Zoey.

"What!? That's crazy, need I remind you that her father formed an aliance with Fat Drago?" said Duncan.

"Yeah plus she stanked me and GDN's family." Debby said.

Zoey sighed.

"I know that but I think she is just confused." Zoey said.

Karai nodded.

"Yes and now I know the real reason you broke up with me by texted message." Karai said to GDN.

GDN is shocked.

"How?" He asked.

A flashback began, in it, Zoey was in the park, training with her techi. She failed to notice that Karai was sneecking up on her.

"_I was doing some ninja training in the park,when I was attacked by Karai."_ Narrated Zoey.

Zoey quickly turned around and saw Karai. Karai pulled out her sword and began to battle Zoey. The two battled for a while, they fell into the lake and still continued to battle. They got out of the water and stopped battling for a while.

"WHy are you doing this?" asked Zoey.

"To get back at GDN for dumping me." said Karai.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" said Zoey.

"What do you mean?" asked Karai.

"He ended it because Eggman found out who he was." said Zoey.

"Wait, he ended it because someone found out who he was?" said Karai.

"Yeah, he told me and the others." said Zoey

Karai then put it all togeather.

"It all makes sence now, he ended it to protect me." said Karai.

"Yeah, that's how it happened." said Zoey.

"Sorry for attacking you." said Karai.

"It's okay." said Zoey.

"Friends?" said Karai.

"Friends." said Zoey.

Karai and Zoey hugged each other as the flashback ended.

"So from that day on, we became good friends." said Karai.

"Good friends? You might end up stabbing Zoey in the back." said Duncan.

"I'm not here to harm anyone." said Karai.

"I hope so." said Debby.

"That's Karai?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, that's her alright." said GDN.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick them." said Sonic.

"Pick them? He dated someone related to the Shredder, and that guy formed an alliance with my arch nemesis." said Duncan.

"What are we talking about?" asked Shaggy, "Some guy that's the father of someone that dated someone that lives with us, or some guy that tried to harm a family that Duncan was protecting?"

"None of those things." said Duncan.

"What brings you here Karai?" Zoey asked.

"Just to say that there's going to be some stiff competition in the X-Games and that I'm part of them." said Karai.

"OOh, that's no good." said GDN.

"Hey, we're only doing it fairly." said Karai.

"Wait, is Bradley Uppercrust III involved in any way?" said Max.

"I'm part of his team." said Karai.

"Great, now we're rivals to an enemy team." said Mikey.

"See you at the games." Karai left.

"With her on Bradley's team, we're really going to have to train." said Robin.

"Agreed, time to train, but first." Max turned to GDN, "How much for these uniforms?"

"The uniforms are on the house." GDN said.


	4. Training and Abandonment

Later, Max and his team were standing on a bridge with a bungee rope.

"Okay guy's, for the next few day's, we'll be training for the X-Games, we'll start off with bungee jumping." said Max as he picked up the bungee rope, "This is a bungee rope, a cross between a bungee cord and a rope. It has enough strength to support one person."

"How does it work?" asked Shaggy.

Max tied one end of the rope to the bridge and the other to his feet and stood on the edge of the bridge.

"It's as simple as 1, 2, 3." said Max.

Max jumped off the bridged and fell down, before he can touch the ground, he was sprung back to the bridge, amazing everyone.

"See what I mean?" said Max.

Max untied the rope from his legs.

"Let me try." said Robin.

"Sure." Max tied the rope onto Robin's legs.

Robin stood on the edge of the bridge.

"Just like I showed you." said Max.

"Okay." said Robin.

Robin jumped off the bridge, shortly after jumping off, the rope broke, and Robin fell on the ground. Max's team looked at Robin.

"Oh, my leg bone is sticking out of my leg!" said Robin.

"That doesn't look very safe." said Mikey.

"Okay moving on." said Max.

At the mall, Daffy was scrubbing the floor in the Krusty Krab as GDN was watching.

"I can't believe I have to do this." said Daffy.

"It's fair Daffy, you have to prove yourself if you want a good paying job." said GDN.

"Hey, I can do anything better then anyone else." said Daffy.

"Really, can you find out how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" said GDN.

"Three?" said Daffy.

"Way more then three sherlock." said GDN.

"You know, I can run this place better then you can." said Daffy.

"Okay then, the X-Games will happen in five days, on the day it happens, you need to watch over the place. You're hearby promoted to assistant manager." said GDN.

"Really?" said Daffy.

"Yeah, if you can keep the place up on the day of the X-Games, you can run the place in my absence when ever." said GDN.

Back with Max's team, they were now in a helicopter being piloted by the Robo Ape that helped choose the team colors, preparing for skydiving training.

"Okay, for this part of training, all you have to do is land on the target with your parachute out." said Max.

"Can I do the honors?" said Mike.

"Sure." Max gave Mike a parachute bag, "Just remember what I told you."

Mike steped over to the edge of the helicopter, put the parachute bag on his back and jumped off the helicopter. Mike fell for a while before he saw the target he was suppose to land on. He pulled the string and nothing happened.

"Max you idiooooooooooooooooooot." Mike said before he landed on the ground.

"Mike!" said Zoey.

"That's not good." said Max.

Later, they were at a rocky mountain.

"Now, all you have to do is climb this giant rocky mountain and get your feet to the top." said Max, "Care to do the honors Mikey."

"Sure." Mikey began to climb the mountain very fast.

"Oh, and try to avoid the mountain lion!" shouted Max.

"What!" said Mikey.

Suddenly, the group heard a roar and some screaming and saw Mikey falling on his shell.

"I think I broke my shell." said Mikey.

"Okay then." said Max.

Later, they were at a go-kart track.

"There's going to be a go-kart race in the X-Games, I need a volunter for that challenge." said Max.

"I had experience in Total Drama Revenge of the Island." said Zoey.

"Perfect." said Max.

Zoey got in a go-kart and started it. She put it in drive and drove very fast into a wall.

"Oh boy." said Max.

Later, they were at a skateboarding area.

"One of the things people expect to see are some amazing stunts." said Max.

"I'm the stunt man." said Randy.

Randy got on a skateboard and began staking on it very fast. He went up in the air, tried to do a trick but land on his arm.

"MY ARM!" shouted Randy.

"That's not good." said Max

Later, they were at a desert and Shaggy was on a motorcycle.

"Everyone has to do a motorcycle challenge, after that, the final challenge is a roller blading race with every member of the team." said Max.

"Wait, what!?" shouted Shaggy.

"Now start the bike." said Max.

"Like okay man." Shaggy said nervously.

Shaggy started the motor cycle and went very fast and crashed it.

"Well, shall we start the next part?" said Max.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Why?" asked Max.

Shaggy came grasping his left arm in pain.

"How can I put this delecatly? WE'RE BADLY INJURED!" said Shaggy.

"Yeah, because of you-"Mike went through a personality change to Chester, "-all that hipnotysm therapy-"Mike came back, "-Spongebob did on me-"Chester came back, "-all went to waist."

"But the X-Games start in five days." said Max.

"Find another team, cause we quit!" shouted Randy.

Max's old team left.

"Wait, guys." Max said.

They didn't reply, they left their backs aiming at Max.

Back at the villains lair, they were training for the X-Games very well.

"That's it, need to be very athletic, strong and fast." said Bradley.

Shredder walked next to Bradley.

"You sure know what you're doing." said Shredder.

"Indeed I do, in fact, I have a plan on how to win the X-Games." said Bradley.


	5. Making Amends

Max walked into the mansion with a sad look on his face. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then saw Splinter sitting at the kitchen table.

Splinter sees Max depressed.

"What is wrong young Max?" Splinter asked.

Max looked at Splinter.

"Oh nothing it's just I trained the team too hard and they got hurt and are mad at me." Max said.

Splinter is confused.

"How much did they get hurt?" Splinter asked.

"Well, considering the fact that Mike now has to deal with his Chester personality coming out whenever he wants, I'd say very hurt." said Max.

"That bad huh?" Splinter asked.

"Yep plus Mikey got attacked by a mountain lion." Max said.

"I see. What caused you to train them hard?" said Splinter.

Max then started to remember something.

"Back in collage, after winning the collage X-Games in my freshman year, I started to seem different. Oh god, I became a very rough person. All because I never saw my friends after collage" said Max.

"Not seeing your friends for a long time has changed you into someone you fear, an unintentionally mean person." Said Splinter.

"What can I do?" said Max.

"I would suggest making ends meet. Get them to see that you're not who you're becoming." Said Splinter.

"Maybe you're right." Said Max.

"I'm always right, I'm a very wise rat." Said Splinter.

Max left the kitchen. He walked into his bedroom and turned on his laptop and started looking at photos of him and his old pals Bobby and PJ (A Goofy Movie).

"Haven't seen any of you after collage. If only I can make ends meet." Max said as he drank some coffee.

Suddenly, Robin, Mikey, Shaggy, Mike, Zoey and Randy entered Max's room with angry looks on their faces.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, before you do that, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry." Said Max.

Everyone became confused. Mike went through a personality change to Chester.

"Don't listen to him, he's obviously lying." Said Chester.

Chester turned back to Mike.

"No one's talking to you Chester." Said Mike.

Mike turned back to Chester.

"Well I have a part of this since we share the same body." Said Chester.

Chester turned back to Mike again.

"Who cares." Said Mike.

"What's to be sorry about?" said Randy.

"Me getting each of you injured." Said Max, "I haven't seen my old friends in a while, I've started to change because of it. Winning the X-Games really means a lot to me."

The group then looked at each other before looking at Max.

"Look, if winning the X-Games really means that much to you, we're with you till the end." Said Shaggy.

"Really?" said Max.

"All's forgiven." Said Robin.

"Better train some more, but first, I've got to get Chester back in my subconciousness." Mike said.

Mike pulled out a pocket watch and began to hypnotize himself. Five minutes later, Mike snapped his own fingers and came back. He then rammed into a wall and groaned in pain.

"That really hurts, am I right Chester?" Mike said.

Chester didn't come out.

"I did it, I sent Chester back into my subconciousness." Said Mike.

The next day, Robin did some bungee jumping and the rope didn't break.

"Good, we're making progress boy wonder." Said Max.

Later, Max was standing next to a target and Mike landed on it with his parachute out.

"The parachute finally opened up." Said Max.

Later, he was on top of the rocky mountain.

"That's it Mikey, keep on climbing, don't wake the mountain lion up." Said Max.

Mikey managed to make it up to the top. Max checked his watch.

"One minute and 25 seconds, a new record." Said Max.

"If this keeps up, I just might be able to break the record." Said Mikey.

Later, Max was now at the go-kart race track.

"You got this Zoey, you got it." Said Max.

Zoey stopped the go-kart in front of Max.

"How was that?" asked Zoey.

"I couldn't tell if you were driving or not, it was amazing." Said Max.

Later, Max was at the skateboard place looking at Randy's stunts.

"Nice, just keep doing things that will impress others." Said Max.

"I might have an idea that I'll save for the X-Games." Said Randy.

Later, Max was at the desert, watching Shaggy ride his motorcycle.

"That's the stuff Norville, impress everyone at the games." Said Max.

"Like, this is amazing man." Said Shaggy.

Three days later, Max and his were at the Crimson Dragon's food court.

"After many days of training, we're now ready for the X-Games." Said Max.

"True dat." Said Mike.

"Still, we should train some more." Said Randy.

"True, to the desert." Said Max.

The group then left.

Later, they were at the desert, training some more for the X-Games. As Max and his teamed trained Splinter and Goofy, Max's father who Max invited to watch the X Games watched the whole thing and are both impressed.

"You have some son there Mr Goof." Splinter said.

Goofy looked at Splinter.

"I know and he gets it from me." Goofy said. "And I am proud of him."

Unknown to everyone a Kraang droid was watching the whole thing.

"This is defiantly known as not good." The Kraang droid said. "I better tell the one known as Nega Dragon about this."

Back at the villains lair Shredder was talking to his daughter.

"Remember Karai, you and the team must win the X Games so that we can rule the world." Shredder said.

Karai sighed.

"Yes father." Karai said.

Shredder sees that his daughter was sad and is worried.

"Karai what is wrong?" He asked.

Karai looked at Shredder.

"Father I was just thinking about my friend the Gold Dragon." She said.

Shredder is mad.

"Him? When I find him I we will make him pay for dumping you." Shredder said.

"Yeah but the thing is he did it to protect me." Karai said.

Shredder is confused.

"To protect you?" He asked.

"Yes when he was battling an evil villain, in the process, he accidently changed back to who he was and the villain saw his real form." Karai said. "That is why he dumped me to protect me."

"It still doesn't change anything." Said Shredder.

"True." Said Karai.

Suddenly, the Kraang droid entered the lair.

"Nega Dragon, Nega Dragon, the ones that we will be facing in the competition that is called the X-Games, are training very hard." Said the Kraang.

"WHAT! How are we supposed to take over the world if there's going to be a team that can beat us, we don't even have a seventh team mate." Said Nega Dragon.

"Relax dragon, may I present to you, our seventh team member, Vrak." Bradley said.

Suddenly, Vrak (Power Rangers Megaforce) entered the room.

"I'm going to help you out for the so called X-Games." Said Vrak.

"Is his mouth even moving? I can't even tell." Said Joker.

"I'm talking alright." Said Vrak.

"What makes you think you can be of help to us in the X-Games?" said Nega Dragon.

"I've got tricks up my sleeves." Said Vrak.

Nega Dragon just looked at him for several seconds.

"Okay, you're part of the league." Said Nega Dragon.

"Perfect." Said Vrak.


	6. The Games Begin

The next day, at the manor, Max and his team were in the garage, getting ready for the X-Games, they were putting on their team uniform and elbow, hand and knee pads.

"Well, today's the day, the X-Games competition." said Max.

"Yeah, hopefully nothing bad will happen." said Shaggy.

"Unless of course you start to get a fear of being in this type of comeptition then yeah, something bad'll happen." said Randy.

Goofy and Splinter entered the garage, smiling.

"There are visitors here to see you Max." said Splinter.

"Who?" said Max.

"Some friends of yours from collage." said Goofy.

Max's old friends PJ, his girlfriend Mocha Chico a.k.a the Beret Girl, Bobby Zimmeruski, and Bradley's old teammate Tank entered the garage.

"PJ, Mocha, Bobby, Tank, haven't seen you guys since collage. What are you doing here?" said Max.

"We heard you were going to compete in the X-Games." said PJ.

"We came here to wish you good luck." said Bobby.

"I intend on throwing Bradley into another blimp." said Tank.

"Thanks." said Max.

Max then turned to his teammates.

"You ready for this?" said Max.

"Ready." said Max's team.

Max put his hand out and the others put their hands on top of eachother's hands.

"Who are we?" said Max.

"WE ARE THE SUPER SEVEN!" the team said before raising their hands.

Later, at the X-Games, the games were about to begin. Most of the residents, Max's father and his friends were sitting down.

"This is going to be great." said Goofy.

"You're over doing it." said Owen.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." said Goofy.

Bugs looked around.

"Hey, where's Daffy?" said Bugs.

"He's watching over the Crimson Dragon while I'm away." said GDN.

"I see." said Bugs.

"But where's Donnie, Duncan, Sonic, Spongebob and Scooby?" asked Leo.

"You know, I haven't got a clue." said Danny.

On the competing grounds, Max's team was streaching as Donnie, Duncan, Sonic, Spongebob, and Scooby who were wearing the team clothing watched.

"Okay, they're doing very good on the warmups." said Donnie.

"They may be doing very good, but I'm not doing very good in this clothing." said Sonic.

"That's coming from some guy that runs around without any pants." said Duncan.

"Uh, I've got fur, so I'm good." said Sonic.

"Yeah, you're good. I still don't get why sponge boy has to be here." said Duncan.

"In case something bad happens like our enemies try to find a way to help their team cheat. And I already know who the villains are." said Spongebob.

Spongebob pointed to a team that had cloaks on, no doubt about it, it was the villains.

"_Okay teams, get ready for the first challenge, bungee jumping._" said the announcer.

"I got this." Robin left.

Later, the members of each team that was competing in the challenge was getting ready for bungee jumping. Competing for the villains was Joker.

"_People want to see some amazing stuff happening, so get to it._"

Everyone jumped off the building they were on. Robin and Joker did some amazing stunts before they landed on the building.

"_Moving on are the Super Seven, the Villains-_"

Later, Mike, Two Headed Parrot, and other competitors were in a plane, getting ready for sky diving. Mike got his parachute on the same time Two Headed Parrot got his one. Tow Headed Parrot looked at Mike.

"You aint going to last one second in this challenge." said the top headed parrot.

"You'll lose." said the hidden chest headed parrot.

"Shut up." Top headed parrot slapped chest headed parrot.

Mike became confused, but shrugged it off. The planes hatch opened and everyone got ready to jump out of the plane.

"After you." the top headed parrot said to Mike.

"No, I insist." said Mike.

Mike smacked the parrot out of the plane. The Two Headed Parrot fell for a while.

"This didn't work out as you hoped, did it?" said chest parrot.

"Shut up." said top parrot.

Back on the ground, Max's other team members were looking up. Zoey was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Whose coming down first?" asked Shaggy.

"Looks like an ugly parrot." said Zoey.

Two Headed Parrot pulled the string on his parachute, the parachute came out and Two Headed Parrot landed on the target.

"_The ugly parrot for the Villains makes the landing._"

"Ugly, why I'll show you." said top parrot.

Back on the plane.

"Okay Mike, you got this, it's nothing serious, you're just jumping out of a moving place." Mike said to himself.

Mike jumped out of the plane and fell for some time. On the ground, Zoey saw that Mike was sky diving.

"Mike's coming down." said Zoey.

"He just has to time it right." said Randy.

Mike pulled the string on his parachute, his parachute came out and he landed on the parachute.

"_Mike for the Super Seven has made the landing._"

Zoey removed the binoculars.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Zoey.

Later, Mikey, Karai, and the competitors that advanced are now at a climbing wall, getting ready to climb the wall.

"Just for the record, nothings changed between us since Zoey befriended you right?" said Mikey.

"Nothings changed between us. Me and Zoey are good friends." said Karai.

"Figured." said Mikey.

The teams got ready to climb the wall. Mikey and Karai made it to the top in very little time.

"_Mikey for the Super Seven and Karai for the Villains have made it to the top in a time of one minute and fifteen seconds._"

"I did it! And no mountain lions attacked me." said Mikey.

"See you in the finals." said Karai.

"You wish." said Karai.

Later, Zoey, Harley Quinn, and the competitors that advanced are now getting ready to do a go-kart race.

"_On your mark, get set, GO!_"

The teams began driving their go-karts around the track. After some time racing, Zoey passed the finish line first followed by Harley Quinn.

"_First place, Zoey for the Super Seven, second place, Harley Quinn for the Villains._"

Later, Randy, Vrak, and the competitors that advanced are now getting ready to do some skateboarding tricks.

"_First up, Vrak for the Villains._"

GDN and Raven became shocked after hearing that.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said GDN.

"Vrak's part of this?" said Raven.

"Whose Vrak?" asked Cyborg.

"Tell you later." said GDN.

Vrak did some amazing stunts on his skateboard.

"_Judges give Vrak a passing score. Next up, Randy Cunningham for the Super Seven._"

Vrak left the skateboarding area as Randy got on the area.

"You got this Randy!" shouted Theresa.

Raph leaned over to Debby.

"Is she normally like this?" asked Raph.

"You should see her on friday's after school." said Debby.

"I'll take your word for it." said Raph.

Randy did some skateboarding and stunts using only his hands. He then stopped.

"_Judges give Randy a passing score._"

Randy left the skateboarding area and returned to his team.

"How was that?" said Randy.

"Are you kidding? You pratically did something that only my Svetlana personality could have done." said Mike.

Mike then went through a personality change to Svetlana.

"He's not kidding there." said Svetlana.

Svetlana turned back into Mike.

"Did I just say something?" said Mike.

Spongebob walked over to Mike, pulled out a pocket watch and began to hypnotize Mike.

"You are getting very sleepy." Spongebob said in a french accent.

Later, Shaggy, Nega Dragon still in his cloak, and the competitors that advanced prepared for motorcycle stunts.

"_First up, a mysterious cloaked figure for the Villains._"

Nega Dragon rode his motorcycle and did some amazing stunts on it before he stopped where he started.

"Beat that." said Nega Dragon.

"I don't think I can." said Shaggy.

"_Judges give the cloaked figure a passing score. Next up, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers for the Super Seven._"

"I can't do this." said Shaggy.

Scooby walked over to Shaggy.

"You can Raggy." said Scooby.

"No I can't." said Shaggy.

Mike then pulled out a box of Scooby Snax.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" said Mike.

Shaggy regained his confidence.

"Give me that." Shaggy took the box and ate the whole thing.

"He'll do anything for some Scooby Snax." said Mike.

"Like, let's do this man." said Shaggy.

Shaggy rode his bike around and did some amazing stunts.

"Now for the finisher." said Shaggy.

Shaggy rode up a ramp, jumped off his bike and did a hundred frontflips before landing on his bike, amazing everyone.

"_Judges give Shaggy a passing score._"

"I did it." said Shaggy.

Later, Max's team was getting ready for the final challenge.

"Now the moment of truth has come. The roller blading race." said Max.

"No one can stop us." said Randy.

"Because we've got the most powerful weapon ever." said Mike.

"Scooby Snax?" said Shaggy.

"No teamwork." said Mike.

"No one stands a chance against us. They won't even know what hit em." said Mikey.

"Ready?" said Max.

"Ready." his team said.

They put their hands on top of each other.

"One, two, three. We're the Super Seven." they said.


	7. Nega Dragon Reveals Himself

Later, the Super Seven and the Villains were at the starting line for the final challenge.

"_Now for the final challenge people, the roller blading race._"

Mike then remembered something.

"I just remembered, I don't know how to rollerblade." said Mike.

"_Too bad, every member needs to compete for this challenge, or else they'll face disqualification._"

"Just my rotten luck." said Mike.

Max looked at Nega Dragon.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"Do you really want to know?" said Nega Dragon.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Max.

Nega Dragon grabbed his cloak, removed it and revealed himself, shocking everyone but the Villains. It was even shown on the giant screen.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said GDN.

Debby turned to her boyfriend.

"The clone is back?" Debby asked.

GDN turned to his girlfriend.

"Yes and I had to battle him again and he fell in the water." GDN said. "Now he's back again? How is that possible? You're not mad are ya?"

Debby smiled.

"No I am just shocked." Debby said.

"Thank goodness, I was hoping you wouldn't dump me for that." said GDN.

"I'd do it if you cheated on me." said Debby.

"Understandable." said GDN.

"How can you be alive? Most of us saw you die." said Mike.

"It was all thanks to McFist and the Sorcerer. They gave me robotic parts, too bad I ended up betraying them after." said Nega.

At the stands, Leo, Raph, Splinter, the other titans, Goofy, PF, Bobby and Tank became shocked.

"You'll never get away with whatever your planning." said Max.

"Oh I will." Nega Dragon said, "Vrak!"

"There's already a giant kraang droid heading this way. You wont be able to escape because this entire place is surronded by a force field made by Eggman and Plankton. No one will be able to get in or out." said Vrak.

Raven and GDN escaped through a portal that Raven made before it dissapeared.

"This is so embarrasing. Except for those two." said Vrak.

Nega Dragon and everyone fell down anime style.

"Why is he on the league again?" Joker asked.

"Doesn't matter if two people managed to escape, the competiton will still go on as planned." said Nega Dragon.

"We're dead." said Sonic.

Duncan slapped Sonic.

"Pull yourself together." said Duncan.

"Begin the race." said Nega Dragon.

Everyone began to move. Max and Bradley were already in the lead.

"Remember Max, this is between you and me." said Bradley.

"I'm still going to win." said Max.

"Have you forgotten? I've a team of people with skills while you've a team of pathetic fools." said Bradley.

"You think so? Robin was Batman's sidekick, Randy's got style, Shaggy's got unusual speed, Mikey was trained in the art of ninjitsu and Mike has multiple personality disorder." said Max.

"So what if someone in your team has multiple personalities? It won't help." Said Bradley.

"Oh it will, because one of his personalities is a Russian gymnast." Said Max, "Mike, bring out Svetlana."

"Okay." Mike said before he closed his eyes, "I call upon the personality of Svetlana."

Mike went through a personality change into Svetlana.

"Out of the way, Svetlana is here." Said Svetlana.

Svetlana went pass Joker, Harley and Karai.

"Shaggy, pretend there's a monster behind you." Said Max.

"ZOINKS!" shouted Shaggy.

Shaggy started skating very fast.

"You see Bradley, I've got a team of unusually gifted people." Said Max.

"One person on your team that I see that's not gifted is you." Said Bradley.

Nega Dragon came by and wrapped his tail around Max's neck and tossed him, making everyone worried.

"MAX!" shouted Goofy, Roxanne, PJ, Bobby and Tank.

With Max's 'pit crew', they started to look even more worried.

"That's not good." Said Duncan.

"If this keeps up, Max is a goner." Said Sonic.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"But, how can we save him?" said Spongebob.

Donnie inspected the force field.

"Wait, that weird guy did say that no one can come in or get out. This is a force field that can kill anyone that touches it." Said Donnie.

"If those guys are smart enough, they'd know to leave the controls to the force field outside of it." Said Duncan.

"All we need is someone that knows pain, but is stupid enough to not know when he's going to die." Said Sonic.

Donnie, Duncan, Scooby and Sonic looked at Spongebob.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"Found the guy." Said Duncan.

Seconds later, Donnie, Duncan, Sonic and Scooby were trying to push Spongebob out of the force field.

"The controls to the force field are outside. You need to find them." Said Donnie.

"Don't make me go out there." Said Spongebob.

"You're going out there, even if we have to die to make you." Said Duncan.

The four managed to push Spongebob out of the force field. He felt lots of pain, but he didn't die.

"Now, find the controls." Said Sonic.

"Right." Said Spongebob before he ran off.

Back at the stands, everyone became more worried.

"We're not going to make it." Said Courtney.

"We're goners." Said Bobby.

Sonic, Donnie, Duncan and Scooby made it to the group.

"It's okay everyone. We managed to get Spongebob out of the force field." Said Sonic.

"We're goners." Said Gwen.

"True he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he did have his times. He brung down the Egg Carrier, defeated a psychotic clown, and he learned how to use nun-chucks." Said Duncan, "Sponge boy's bound to help us out, mainly because the ducks watching over the Crimson Dragon and GDN and Raven are possibly trying to find that giant kraang droid."

Meanwhile, GDN as the GoldDragonNinja and Raven were looking for the giant kraang droid.

"Where could it be?" said Raven.

"It has to be here somewhere." Said GDN.

They then heard some loud stomping. They turned to the source of it and saw a giant kraang droid. GDN and Raven landed on the ground.

"We've got to stop that thing, Raven turn us into giants." Said GDN.

"Are you crazy, need I remind you what happened last time that happened?" said Raven, "We had to pay for lots of property damage and our time as giants put lots of strain on our bodies."

"Who cares? It's now or never Raven!" said GDN.

"Fine." Said Raven.

Raven then used her powers to make herself and GDN grow to the size of the giant kraang droid.

"Hey ugly." Said GDN, "You need to look in a mirror."

The giant kraang bot began to battle Raven and GDN.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was still looking around the force field for the controls then he saw Plankon, Eggman, Fat Drago and Shredder sitting next to a big device which was where the force field was originating from.

"Plankton! It is true, you do have a part of this." Said Spongebob.

"Barnacles." Said Plankton.

Spongebob looked at Eggman.

"I see that you're still okay Eggman." Said Spongebob before he turned to Fat Drago, "Fat Drago is it? You've really put on lots of weight." He turned to Shredder, "Shredder I presume. This ends now."

Shredder and Fat Drago stood up.

"If you intend on putting an end to our plan." Shredder made his swords come out, "You're going to have to go through us first."

Fat Drago shaped his jade hand like a sword.

"Bring it." Said Drago.

"I'll bring it alright." Said Spongebob.

He pulled out his nun-chucks and began to battle Shredder and Fat Drago. He smacked them across their faces, their bellies and shoulders.

Back with GDN and Raven, they were still fighting the giant kraang droid and started looking exhausted.

"I told you so." Said Raven.

"We got to end this now." Said GDN.

GDN grabbed the giant kraang droids head and removed it. The kraang alien jumped out and Raven grabbed it.

"You're going someplace else." Said Raven.

Raven opened a portal and tossed the kraang in it before closing it. Raven then made herself and GDN small once again. They sat down on the sidewalk.

"Let's not do that again." Said GDN.

"Agreed." Said Raven.

Back at the X-Games, the Super Seven and Villains were still racing as Max was getting thrashed by Nega Dragon.

"Give it up Max, you'll never win against me." Said Nega Dragon.

"I"ll never give up." Said Max.

Nega Dragon grabbed Max by the neck and walked over to the force field.

"Very well then, you shall die." Said Nega Dragon.

Back outside the force field, Spongebob managed to defeat Fat Drago and Shredder and set his sights on Eggman and Plankton.

"Retreat." Said Plankton.

"I'm all there." Said Eggman.

Plankton jumped into Eggman's hand and Eggman pushed a button on his watch that made him and Plankton teleport. Shredder and Fat Drago pushed buttons on their watches and teleported as well.

"That was to easy." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob opened a hatch on the device and pulled a giant cord out, which managed to destroy the force field.

"The force field's down, but how?" said Nega Dragon.

Spongebob jumped with the cord and yelled as he slammed the cored onto Nega Dragon. Nega Dragon began to short out and dropped Max.

"Now Max!" said Spongebob.

Max ran over to Nega Dragon and hit him in the chest, tornado kicked him across the face, punched him in the gut, removed his robotic eye and broke off his robotic arm and leg, making him fall over.

"It's over. Finally over." Said Max.

"Not yet, you still need to win the race." Said Spongebob.

"Oh, right." Max went back into the race.

Max went behind Mikey and Robin.

"Okay guys, now for the boost." Said Max.

"Right." Max's team said at once.

Max grabbed Mikey and Robin's hands and they tossed him closer to Randy and Zoey who did the same thing, Max grabbed Shaggy and Svetlana's hands and they tossed him past the villains and passed Bradley as Max crossed the finish line. Everyone but the villains applauded.

"Curses, I had this all planned out." Said Bradley.

"Excuse me Bradley." Said a familiar voice.

Bradley turned around and saw Tank.

"Oh boy." Said Bradley.

Tank grabbed Bradley and tossed over to a blimp.

"I'm out of here." Said Bradley.

Bradley pushed his watch and teleported out of the X-Games just before he hit the blimp.

"You got lucky this time, but I'll be back." Said Nega Dragon.

Nega Dragon used his new teleporting powers to teleport away as the villains used their watches to teleport away.

"Of course they'll be back." Said Max.

Svetlana reverted back to Mike.

"What just happened?" said Mike.

"We won. We won the X-Games." Said Randy.

Max and the Super Seven raised their arms up in the air and everyone cheered some more.

"My son did it, he won and saved the X-Games." Said Goofy.

"Max is the man." Said Bobby.

"He did it." Said PJ.

"He's a very formidable athlete, I should train him ninjitsu." Said Splinter.

Back with Spongebob.

"He's got guts." Said Spongebob.

With the team, a trophy was wheeled over to them as Roxanne ran over and hugged Max.

"You did it." Said Roxanne.

"Yeah I did, I won the X-Games and saved them. I'm a hero." Said Max.

"No, you're a true hero." Said Mikey.

Max and Roxanne looked at each other and kissed each other.


	8. Victory Party

At the villains lair, Nega Dragon managed to get his robotic parts back and was berating everyone but Karai, who wasn't in the lair.

"You two have failed me!" said Nega Dragon, "Bradley, you were supposed to win so that we'd be able to conquer the world of sports then the whole world for real. Vrak, you're growth ray made that Kraang droid big, but it was useless! As for Plankton, Eggman, Drago, and Shredder, you should have counted on some practically immortal sea sponge escaping the force field and destroying the generator!"

"Does this mean me and Vrak are fired?" asked Bradley.

"No, it was a setback, every villain has one once in a while." Said Nega Dragon.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Vrak.

"But let it be known, I'm already working on a new plan." Said Nega Dragon.

Nega Dragon pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it and some doorway was rolled in, it opened and everyone saw a green spiral.

"Behold, the ghost portal. The only way to get into the ghost zone." Said Nega Dragon, "So far, my plan involves bringing a ghost from the ghost zone to join the league. Two Headed Parrot, find a ghost called the Fright Knight."

"On it." Said the torso head.

Two Headed Parrot went into the ghost zone.

"What does finding a ghost have to do with your next plan?" said Plankton.

"You'll see." Said Nega Dragon.

Meanwhile at the mansion, everyone even Karai was celebrating Max's X-Games victory. Duncan was looking at Karai interacting with Mike and didn't like the look of things.

"I don't like this." Said Duncan.

"What do you mean?" asked GDN.

"Your ex is here." Said Duncan.

"What? She's only here to congratulate Max." Said GDN.

"She's going to stab us in the back. Do I have to keep on reminding you that her father formed an alliance with a very dangerous mob boss?" said Duncan.

"Please, you're over reacting Duncan." Said GDN.

"She's planning something, I just know it." Said Duncan.

"Whatever, return to your criminal life." GDN left.

Spongebob walked over to Duncan.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Spongebob.

"Would you say it was wise to have Karai over here?" said Duncan.

"I don't like the looks of it, she's got something planned. And I already have a feeling that it involves one of Mike's personalities." Said Spongebob.

With Max, he walked over to Bugs.

"Hey." Said Max.

"Congratulations on winning." Said Bugs.

"Yeah listen, I PJ and Bobby need a place to stay, so I was wondering if-"Max was interupted by Bugs.

"It's okay they live here? Sure. But what about that Tank guy?" said Bugs.

"He's got his own place to stay at." Said Max.

GDN walked over to Max.

"Nice victory of yours, even defeating Nega Dragon." Said GDN.

"It was luck that helped, by the way, where's Daffy?" said Max.

GDN then remembered.

"Shoot, he's still at the mall." GDN left.

GDN made it to the Crimson Dragon. He opened the door and lots of orange smoothies came flowing out.

"DAFFY!" GDN said angrily.

Daffy came walking out the mall.

"Yes?" said Daffy.

"Would you mind explaining to me why the mall was flooded with lots of orange smoothies?" said GDN.

"Well, I posted a coupon for free orange smoothies online five hours ago, and then all this happened." Said Daffy.

"You do realize that everyone in this town really likes orange smoothies, right?" said GDN.

"Oh now you tell me." Said Daffy.

"I'm telling you something else at this moment." GDN gave Daffy a mop, "You're hereby demoted to janitor of the entire mall. Now clean up this mess."

GDN left as Daffy looked at the mess.

"This is going to take forever." Said Daffy.

Daffy then started to mop up the mall.

"I should have stayed janitor of the Krusty Krab." Said Daffy.


End file.
